


Bygones

by TheRedeemer1995



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Knuckles Is Not The Last Echidna, Alternate Universe - Silver the Hedgehog Is A Descendant Of Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose, Angel Island, Blaze the Cat In Sonic Boom, Chaos Emeralds, Creative License, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's No Use!!!, Knuckles Knows More Than He Lets On (Sonic Boom), Master Emerald, References to Sonic the Hedgehog, SIlvaze, Silver the Hedgehog In Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom - Freeform, Tails x Zooey, The Author Regrets Nothing, Time Travel, silver x blaze, sonamy boom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedeemer1995/pseuds/TheRedeemer1995
Summary: When Sonic and Amy's descendent from Bygone City, a hedgehog by the name of Silver, makes a one-way trip two hundred years back in time to warn his ancestors of impending destruction, Sonic and the gang find themselves hunting down mystical gemstones known as the Chaos Emeralds, facing new threats from Silver's time and their own along the way. However, the nefarious Doctor Eggman and Metal Sonic, as well as their descendants from Silver's time period, Doctor Eggman-Nega and Metal Sonic 3.0 certainly aren't going to help make things any easier for our heroes. Can our heroes possibly hope to survive this nightmare, or will the world of Mobius Boom be doomed to sink into the darkness of death and despair? Let's find out together!
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom), Blaze the Cat/Silver the Hedgehog, Julie-Su/Knuckles the Echidna, Miles "Tails" Prower/Zooey (Sonic Boom)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. A New Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, prospective readers! Welcome to my latest Sonic the Hedgehog creation, set in the Sonic Boom universe! Admittedly, this has been something that I have been tinkering with for quite some time, and now, I feel it is finally ready to be unleashed unto the world! You see, I have found the lack of Silver the Hedgehog in Sonic Boom fanfics to be greatly disturbing, and, well, I thought I'd try my hand at the concept!
> 
> Well, let's not waste anymore time, and let us start the game!

__

_Chapter I_

_A New Arrival_

A tall blue hedgehog wearing white athletic tape, white gloves, a brown ascot, and red and white sneakers grimaced as he stood to face his new opponent: a black hedgehog with gray highlights who looked almost exactly like Shadow the Hedgehog wearing a royal purple cape that draped over his side, silver bracelets and anklets, and black and white Hover Shoes. Lying unconscious, barely clinging to life all around him were the Blue Blur's friends, Tails, Knuckles, and Sticks, along with Silver, Sonic's descendant from two hundred years in the future, and, most importantly, the love of his life, Amy Rose.

"You know, Sonikku, I expected you to have more fight in you... a LOT more fight. You know, my offer still stands. Join me, stand with me, and together, we shall bring this pathetic world to its knees!” said Mephiles the Dark.

The blue hedgehog thought about this. Almost immediately, he knew what his friends and descendants would tell him.

"I think... I'll stand where I belong: between you, and the people of this world," said Sonic, gasping in pain as he spoke.

Mephiles chuckled. "Very well, then," he said.

As Mephiles continued to send bolts of black electricity into Sonic, the hero's life flashed before his eyes... and he thought back to how this all started…

  
  


_Two Months Earlier…_

It was a dark and snowy night on Bygone Island. Christmas was just a week away, and recently, Sonic and Amy Rose, who was a pink hedgehog in a pink dress and black and white boots, had confessed their love for one another and become boyfriend and girlfriend. Speaking of the two of them, they were currently chilling on the couch in front of the warm, cozy glow of the fireplace, watching Knuckles, a burly red echidna who had super strength but was about as dumb as a box of rocks yet somehow could play an elaborate piano piece, and Sticks, a brown badger who had a few issues upstairs, play video games while Miles "Tails" Prower, a twin-tailed kitsune worked on a small, all-purpose, datapad called the "Miles Electric."

"You know, guys, it just doesn't get any better than this. Christmas is a week away and I've got the heart of the girl of my dreams," said Sonic.

Amy looked over at her boyfriend, before kissing him on the cheek.

Sonic blushed. "And then it just did," he said, 

Amy giggled. "Sonic, you're such a charmer!" she said, going red in the face

Sticks heard this and turned to face Sonic and Amy. "You know Sonic, having a girlfriend creates a target. If the forces of evil, or the government, found out about you two being SonAmy instead of Sonic and Amy, lots of problems are going to surface. Pretty soon, you could be getting experimented on in a government lab or tortured by some kind of psychotic time remnant who used to be a time god,” she said.

"Sticks is right, Sonic. Personally, I wouldn't even tell your closest friends that you two are an item," said Knuckles.

"Knuckles, you, Sticks, and Tails already know me and Amy are dating," said Sonic, an amused expression on his face.

"WHAT?! WHY AM I THE LAST TO KNOW THIS?!" yelled Knuckles.

Tails, meanwhile, was putting the finishing touches on the Miles Electric.

"Almost... almost… just gotta connect the framistatic capacitor to the maximizing modulationizor..." muttered Tails, before the device booted up and the screen turned on. "Yes!" the two-tailed fox cheered happily.

_"Miles Electric is now active. Hello, Tails,"_ said the Miles Electric.

Tails giggled like an excited school girl at his latest and greatest invention while Amy and Sonic smiled and shook their heads. Sticks, meanwhile, grabbed her boomerang 

"THAT THING KNOWS OUR NAMES! IT MUST BE DESTROYED!" yelled Sticks.

"Sticks! No boomerang!" yelled Tails, getting up and running away from Sticks, who jumped around the room with a war cry, trying to get her hands on the Miles Electric.

Amy giggled again. "Those two..." she said as she shook her head.

Sonic smiled. Everything couldn't be more perfect. Eggman couldn't launch an attack in this weather, unless he wanted to become an Egg-sicle, Christmas was in a week, and most importantly, he had the love of one of the kindest, most beautiful, and most caring women in the entire world of Mobius Boom. What could possibly happen that would ruin all of this?

_Meanwhile, at Doctor Eggman's Island Fortress (Trademark)..._

Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, a brilliant scientist and self-proclaimed evil genius and super villain, a man who was completely bald and had a rather large and bushy mustache wearing blue pince-nez glasses, gray binocular-like goggles a red military jacket with yellow cuffs, and golden buttons, baggy black pants, black leather boots, and a wrist controller on his arm for controlling his diabolical machines, sat freezing in his main lab, mostly because the blizzard had short-circuited his heating system.

"St-stupid hedgehog! All c-cozy in his little house! I h-hate him! I h-hate that he-hedgehog!" grumbled Dr. Eggman, as small icicles dangled from his mustache.

"D-don't worry, sir! I-I-I'm almost c-c-certain Sonic is no more than a b-b-blue popsicle right now," shivered Orbot, a red orb-shaped robot who was one of Eggman's sidekicks, and probably the smarter and more rational of the three who were shivering together in the lab right now.

"Y-Y-Yeah! Then we can enjoy C-C-Christmas!" added Cubot, who was a yellow cube-shaped robot who was somewhat lacking in the brains department.

Eggman angrily growled at his yellow henchbot. "Cubot, how many times must I tell you, evil geniuses and super villains don't celebrate Christmas! We do everything in our power to make it miserable for everybody else!" the scientist snapped.

Suddenly, an alarm began going off in the fortress, causing everyone present to snap out of their shivering and icicle covered states.

"What in the world?!" yelled Eggman, wildly looking around for the source of the disturbance.

"Doctor, the scanners are picking up some kind of energy coming from just outside the main entrance... hang on, I'll check the cameras," said Orbot, typing in commands on Eggman's keyboard. What he found there took him by surprise. "Sir, you may want to have a look at this."

Dr. Eggman, despite the fact that he was shivering beyond all belief and slipping on the floors, approached the monitors. There seemed to be a large, shimmering, bubbling portal of some kind out in front of his fortress that was throwing off lightning all over the place, and causing the energy readings to go completely nuts.

“Sir, that portal is showing high levels of tachyonic particles,” said Orbot as he looked over to his boss and creator.

“That thing doesn’t look tacky at all! It actually looks kinda… pretty…” said Cubot, transfixed by the shimmering entity.

“He’s talking about superluminal particles, you stupid machine!” snapped Eggman. “But, how are they being harnessed like that? Not even Tails has managed to create a matrix stable enough to harness their power…”

A moment later, a figure emerged out of the portal before it closed behind him. Dr. Eggman couldn’t make out much of him, aside from the strange glowing symbols on his arms and that he looked strikingly hedgehog-like in structure.

“Deploy Burnbot and the Obliterator-bot! I want that hedgehog captured alive!” snarled Dr. Eggman.

_Outside The Fortress…_

14-year old hedgehog Silvestro “Silver” Allen opened his shining golden eyes when he exited the portal, although his face was currently concealed by a shining black mask that looked as though it was made out of a shining black plastic or glass of some kind. He had fur as white as the snow that was blowing around him and wore a black and navy blue suit with glowing aqua-colored neon lines and symbols on them that was specially designed to boost and focus his still-developing psychokinetic powers.

Silver had known that it’d be a one-way trip to come to this time period, a full two hundred years before his birth. But, as he was the strongest fighter in his era, he had to do it. He had to save the future from falling into the darkness of destitution, destruction, and despair, even at the risk of his very existence. As Silver looked around, he began to realize that his surroundings looked somewhat familiar, yet different at the same time. Holding his hand out with his palm facing up, Silver activated a device that caused the holographic head of a young female lynx to appear.

“Nicole,” Silver said to the image.

_“Yes, Silver?”_ Nicole the Holo-Lynx replied.

“Where the Hell am I? This looks like a low-tech version of Dr. Nega’s Island Fortress," the white hedgehog asked the AI built into his combat suit.

_“That’s because it is, Silver. In this time period, the man who built what will one day become Dr. Zolomon "Eggman-Nega" Robotnik's Island Fortress, Dr. Ivo “Eggman” Robotnik, presided here, and launched frequent assaults against the residents of Bygone Island,”_ explained Nicole.

“‘Bygone Island?’ You mean Bygone City?” asked Silver.

_“In this time period, what we know as Bygone City was only a small village- Silver! Behind you!”_ cried Nicole.

Silver turned around just in time to see two incendiary grenades come flying at him. Swiftly dodging out of the way of the attack, Silver looked up to see what he immediately recognized as less-advanced versions of Dr. Nega’s Burnbot and Obliterator-bot.

_Great minds must think alike, no matter how distant their time periods are,_ thought Silver as the Obliterator-bot launched proton bombs the size and shape of a volleyball at him. Silver waited patiently until the last possible second, before catching the bombs with his psychokinetic powers, enveloping them in a shimmering aqua glow, before throwing them back at the large robot, causing it to be blasted apart when they detonated, leaving only Burnbot, who shot jets of flames at the time travelling hedgehog, who used his powers to shield himself from the attack, although it was taking quite a bit of effort to keep his shield up.

When the jets of flame finally stopped, Burnbot again tried to use its grenades, only to meet the same fate as Obliterator-bot.

“Time to get out of here. I need to find my ancestor, and convince him to help me locate the Chaos Emeralds before The Dark Harbinger gets them…" said Silver, pulling out a white rectangle of some kind that he threw out in front of him where it hovered in the air as it transformed into a flying board of some kind. “The one they call ‘the Blue Blur.'"

Just as more of Eggman’s pawns began to emerge, Silver hopped onto his board and made his escape, heading towards the mainland as he evaded Dr. Eggman’s artillery fire.

_Meanwhile, Back With The Eggman With The Master Plan..._

To absolutely no one's surprise, Doctor Eggman was in a rage over how that mysterious hedgehog he had in his grasp had slipped through his fingers.

_I never thought I would see the day where the boss would get so upset about a hedgehog ruining his day that WASN'T Sonic,_ thought Orbot before he spoke aloud. "Sir, don't get upset!"

“Yeah! Remember your blood pressure!” added Cubot.

“I want that hedgehog! I want to know where he got that tech and where he came from! So, we’ll launch an attack on the island to lure Sonic and his friends out, so I can get some answers! And we’ll do it TONIGHT!” declared Dr. Eggman.

“But, sir, the Badniks won’t function properly in this weather, not with all the signal interference!” said Orbot. “It’s a wonder that Obliterator-bot and Burnbot were functioning as well as they did.”

“Burnbot probably used some kinda thing involving fire to stay functional,” said Cubot.

Eggman growled in frustration. "Fine! We'll launch the attack tomorrow when this accursed blizzard lets up!" he yelled. "One way or the other, I'll get that hedgehog! All three of those horrid little hedgehogs! And I'll get that wretched echidna, badger, and that fox boy too!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus concludes the opening chapter! Yes, in this Sonic Boom story, I decided to go with the "Silver the Hedgehog is a decendant of Sonic and Amy" headcanon theory type deal. Why, you ask? Well, for one thing, Sonic and Amy OBVIOUSLY have a thing for each other in the Sonic Boom Universe, plus there's the added bonus that Sonic was never killed by Mephiles in any sort of timeline, meaning that Sonic and Amy could still have a family that lasts two hundred years or more. My point is, because nothing remotely related to Sonic 06 happened, Silver is Sonic and Amy's dexcendant. All right, now that that long-winded explaination is over, if you liked what you saw here, then be sure to fave, follow, and review, and tune in next time as Silver crosses paths with his ancesters, and cupid's arrow strikes a certain two-tailed fox. Also, if you can tell me where I got Sonic's last name from, I'll give you everything in my pocket. What? I gotta get rid of this lint somehow!


	2. Waiting For Centuries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, prospective readers and welcome back to Bygones! Yeah, I decided to drop "Sonic Boom" from the title because, uh, reasons. Plus, I think having the story just called "Bygones" makes it sound so much cooler. In any case, the last chapter got us off to a magnificent start, and that's all I need to keep this gravy train a-rolling! So, why waste time talking about it? Let us start the game!

_ Chapter II _

_ Waiting For Centuries _

The following day, the blizzard had become a light and gentle snowfall, so Sonic and Amy left to go have some hot chocolate together while Knuckles had set out to meet up with a childhood friend, like he did every week, while Sticks had gone for a tetanus shot, leaving Tails to knock about the island.

As Tails looked about the village, he couldn't help but notice that there were many Mobians who were with their husbands, wives, boyfriends, and girlfriends. Although Sonic had told him that he still had plenty of time to find a girl of his own, that didn't stop him from feeling a little jealous about Sonic's relationship with Amy.

_ I wonder what it would be like to have someone to give my heart to... _ thought Tails, before he walked right into someone, making that person drop their groceries. "Oof! Sorry about that," said the embarrassed fox, before he got a good look at who he'd bumped into.

"It's okay. Accidents happen," said a beautiful fox vixen around his age with yellow fur, a long fluffy tail with a white tip, long hair, and was wearing a crimson sheath dress with a white button near her left shoulder, crimson shorts, crimson bracelets, and crimson slippers.

Tails couldn't help but  _ stare _ at the fox before him, and as he did, he could've  _ sworn _ he heard a harp play somewhere.

"You know, a gentleman would help the girl pick up the spilled groceries," said the fox.

"Huh? Oh! Right, sorry," said Tails as he bent over to help the fox pick up the mess. "You know, I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"Oh, I just moved here from South Island," said the vixen.

As the two foxes picked up the groceries, their hands touched. They stopped what they were doing just for a moment, and looked into each other's eyes. As they did so, Tails felt an unfamiliar warmth bloom in his chest.

"So," said the vixen as she broke eye contact and finished picking up her groceries. "Who do I have the pleasure of running into?"

"Miles Prower, but everybody calls me Tails," said Tails, shaking the vixen's free hand.

"Name's Zooey," said Zooey with a small smile and a faint, barely noticeable blush. "Well, I guess I'll see you around, Tails."

With that, Zooey left, making her way through the snow. As Tails watched her go, he still felt that warmth in his chest.

_ Later That Day… _

As Tails worked on his inventions, it was quickly proving to be very slow going… mostly because the two tailed fox was having a hard time NOT thinking about Zooey. The way she smiled at him, her voice, her fur...  _ her touch. _

_ ARRRRGH! What’s the matter with you, Miles? Get your head back in the game and WORK! _ Tails mentally scolded himself mere moments before a blue blur and a rush of wind pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Yo, Tails!" Sonic said in greeting. “I got somethin’ to ask ya. Got a minute?”

“Yeah, Sonic, uh, whatcha need?” Tails asked as he wheeled around in his workshop chair to face Sonic.

“Are you okay? Ever since you got back here from your shopping trip you’ve been… distracted,” said Sonic.

Tails chuckled a little. “Oh, it’s nothing… I just… met someone,” he said.

"Is that so?" said Sonic, raising an eyebrow. "And would this someone happen to be a girl?"

"How did you-" Tails asked in shock and surprise at his older brother, having been caught completely off guard.

"You looked just like I did when I first realized my true feelings for Amy. That, and Amy and I kinda saw everything," Sonic admitted as he pulled up a chair. "Well, don't just sit there gawking, tell me about her." 

And so, Tails began to tell Sonic about his encounter with Zooey. And, Sonic listened to every single detail, his mind racing about almost as fast as his body could.

"...and I think I'm developing a crush on her. Actually, I think I'm past the developing stage," finished Tails.

"Uh-huh... and you didn't ask her out?" said Sonic.

Tails scratched the back of his head. "W-well... no. But, even if I did, where would we go? I don't want to jump the gun," he said.

"Well... there IS Mayor Fink's Twelve Days of Christmas Gala tomorrow night. You could suggest going to that as just friends," said Sonic.

Tails thought about this for a moment. "You know, that's actually not a bad idea. Thanks, Sonic. Now," said Tails, grabbing a phonebook down from a nearby shelf. " If I can just find Zooey's phone number..."

Sonic chuckled. He may not know who this Zooey was, but if she could steal Tails' heart, she must be beautiful... or, she was a big-time science buff.

_ Meanwhile… _

“So, this is the Bygone City of the past,” said Silver as he emerged from an inn, silently thankful that the currency in this century was gold rings, the same as they had been in his time, and began wandering the streets in search of his ancestors. "Very… quaint. Peaceful, too. Not bad for our new home, wouldn’t you say, Nicole?”

_ “Yes, Silver. I agree that this village has a certain charm to it… it's a shame that Blaze wasn't able to make the journey with us…" _ the holographic lynx head in Silver’s palm, causing the white hedgehog to look completely downcast.

"Yeah… I know-" Silver started to say before he walked directly into someone, causing them both to fall to the ground. “Oof! Sorry about that,” said Silver as he pulled himself off the ground.

The person that Silver had walked into, a female badger by the look of it, pulled herself off the ground and looked at Silver, then the holographic lynx that was in his hand, then back to Silver. A contemptuous look crept into the badger’s eyes.

“I know what you are…” said the badger, slowly reaching behind her back for something.

Silver, sensing danger, made ready to use his powers. “What are you talking about?” he asked the badger.

“You’re a government agent, sent to silence me because I’ve figured out what you and your puppet masters are  _ really  _ up to! The tech you got is a dead giveaway! Well, your mission is doomed to end in failure, because Sticks is unsilence-unsilence… you can’t kill me,” said Sticks as she threw her boomerang from behind her back.

Reacting almost instinctively thanks to his years of training back in his time, Silver caught the boomerang with his powers with one hand and restrained Sticks with his psychokinesis with the other.

“Hey! Get your government technology offa me!” demanded Sticks.

“So, you’re Sticks the Badger… the history books from my time say you’re something of a lunatic, rambling about government conspiracies and what not. Yet, you can always be counted on to save the day… a pleasure,” said Silver.

“‘The history books from your time?’ You make it sound like you’re from the future or somethin’!” yelled Sticks.

“That’s because I  _ am _ from the future. Two hundred years in the future, to be exact. I must find Sonikku Allen and Amy Rose. I need to warn them of what’s coming,” said Silver.

“Why them?” Sticks asked

“Because they’re my ancestors. And what’s coming is out to kill them, Miles Prower, Knuckles, and you, all because I couldn’t stop him,” said Silver.

“If you’re really from Sonic and Amy’s bloodline, then tell me what Amy’s charity is!” demanded Sticks.

The answer came almost instantly to Silver. “Sweaters for Penguins,” he said automatically. "And for the record, it's not just a charity anymore. My sister, Venice, now runs it as a multi-billion dollar organization that supports a variety of different charities, although the name remains the same. Or, at least she did before…" Silver trailed off sadly.

Sticks let out a gasp of shock. “Whoa, you really are from the future! We gotta get you to Sonic! But, uh, could you let me go, first, please?”

_ Meanwhile, with Sonic and Tails... _

“You sure you wanna go through with this, Tails?” Sonic and Tails walked down the street where Zooey lived, and Sonic was giving Tails slight encouragement. Tails had a bouquet of flowers in his hands, and a red bowtie around his neck so that he would look nice for Zooey when he asked her out.

“Yes, I do!” Tails answered his surrogate older brother, conviction evident in his voice. “I really like her, and I want to go out with her.”

“Atta boy!” Sonic slapped him on the back. “We’re almost there, so I’ll be hanging around the side listening in on how things go down, while you do the rest," said Sonic before he sped up and reached the stairs to the hut where Zooey before ducking away out of sight.

Tails soon caught up and started walking up the stairs. But he soon stopped, and gulped before proceeding to knock. His heart raced faster than it had in the many battles against Eggman.  _ I can do this! _ he repeated in his head. Just then, the door opened, and Zooey was there, standing in front of him.

"Oh! Hey, there... Tails, right?" said Zooey..

"H-hey there, Zooey... I brought you some flowers," Tails said nervously as he held out the bouquet of flowers. Zooey smiled down at him.

"Thank you," said Zooey, taking the flowers.

"Hey, listen... I know this is kinda short notice, but would you be willing to... accompany me to the Twelve Days of Christmas Gala tomorrow? I mean, we could just go as friends, you know," said Tails nervously.

Zooey smiled. It was kinda cute how the fox kit in front of her looked so nervous... that, and there was just a certain...  _ something _ ... about Tails she liked.

"Okay, I'll go to this gala with you," she said.

Tails' heart skipped a beat.  _ SHE SAID YES! _ was the thought that was racing through his mind. "Okay, then, I'll pick you up at around 7:30 tomorrow night," he said.

"See you then," said Zooey as she closed the door.

Tails looked at Sonic, who was smiling.

"Rock and Roll, little bro," said the Blue Blur as he and Tails turned around, only to find Sticks and a white hedgehog standing there.

“Sonikku Allen…” said the white hedgehog, a nervous smile on his face. “Well… I can honestly say that I feel like I’ve waited for this day for centuries," the hedgehog said with an embarrassed chuckle.

“First off, call me Sonic, and secondly, who are you exactly?” asked Sonic, feeling as though there was something…  _ familiar _ ... about this hedgehog, despite never having seen him before in his life.

“I'm Silvestro Allen, but everyone calls me Silver,” said Silver.

“Allen? You're not like, my long long lost brother that I never knew about, are you?" asked Sonic while Tails looked at Silver’s suit and technology with an interested look on his face.

“An understandable assumption, Sonikku-er, sorry, Sonic, but no. You see, I’m-” Silver started to say, before he was cut short by an explosion and terrified screaming in the distance.

“Look, I’d love to stay and chat, but it looks like Eggman is attacking, so, I gotta go, bye!” said Sonic as he zipped off in a blue blur with Tails right behind him. Silver looked at Sticks, who merely shrugged and went off after her friends.

_ I’d better go help. It’ll be great to see my ancestors in action, _ thought Silver, who used his psychokinesis to lift himself into the air, and took off after Sonic and his crew.

_ Meanwhile... _

Dr. Eggman growled angrily as Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, and Sticks finished off the last of his invading robots with almost effortless ease.

“Come on, Egghead! At least give us a challenge!” taunted Sonic, infuriating Eggman even more.

“Why you little…!” snarled Dr. Eggman, before pressing a button on his remote-control that deployed a robot dressed up as a fireman with a flamethrower and a robot dressed up as a snow monster armed with a freeze ray.

Sonic was able to avoid a jet of flame launched by the Fireman, only to walk right into a burst of energy fired from the freeze-ray robot, causing him to get frozen from the neck down.

“Now I’ve got you, you meddlesome blue pineapple!” taunted Eggman as Sonic struggled to get out of his icy prison.

No sooner has the words left the scientist’s mouth than a strange glow appeared around the ice Sonic was trapped in before it shattered, the fragments floating into the air, being reshaped into deadly ice spikes. The group looked behind them to see Silver standing there, the neon lines and symbols on his hands glowing as he held out a hand. With a flick of his wrist, Silver sent the ice shards flying into the Fireman robot, causing it to start shaking violently and leak flames.

“Get down!” Silver yelled at Sonic and his crew, who heeded his instructions and took cover while Dr. Eggman screamed like a little girl and activated a force field from his Egg-Mobile mere seconds before the Fireman robot exploded. Reacting almost instinctively, Silver used his powers to grab some of the shrapnel from the Fireman robot and ram it into the Snow Monster one, causing it to spark and crackle violently with electricity before it too exploded, albeit it caused a much smaller explosion than the one caused by the prior robot.

Eggman growled in frustration. “First you teleport onto my base unannounced using a tachyon matrix, then you interrupt my fight with my archenemy! Just who do you think you are?!” he snarled at Silver.

“Nobody of consequence. I suggest you return to your base before I send you there myself. And I assure you, it won’t be a pleasant landing,” said Silver as the symbols and lines on his suit continued to glow brightly.

Eggman glared daggers at the ensemble. “This isn’t over!” he snarled before he took off in the direction towards his base.

Silver glared in the direction the Egg-Mobile was flying before he turned to face Sonic, who was shivering nearly uncontrollably, and his crew.

“Th-thanks for the save. Wh-where did you learn that nifty trick?” asked Sonic, struggling to speak through his hypothermia as his exposed flesh started to turn as blue as the rest of him.

“And where did you get that sweet tech you’re rocking?” asked Tails. “I’m an inventor by trade, but I’ve never seen anything like that before.”

“What, this?” Silver asked, showing off his suit and tech as if it were nothing. “Tech like this is pretty common in my time period.”

“Your time period?” asked Amy, sounding about as confused as almost everyone else looked, although in Knuckles’ case, that wasn’t really saying much.

“Guys, what I think he’s trying to say is that he’s from the future,” said Sticks.

Silver nodded. “Sonic, when I told you that I’d been waiting to meet you for centuries, I meant that literally. I was born 186 years from now. But, I’m starting to freeze my ass off, so I suggest we move this conversation indoors,” he said.

“I-I-I cou-cou-couldn’t ha-ha-have s-s-said it b-b-b-better m-myself,” said Sonic as his teeth made noises reminiscent of toy chattering teeth as the group of heroes and the new ally departed the scene and headed for Sonic's place to have their conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus concludes chapter two! Man, I'm really having fun with this thing, I gotta admit. Also, let me go ahead and confirm that yes, Silvaze is very much confirmed for this fanfic and its series… and Blaze the Cat might be showing up sooner than you think. Heh heh heh… but, in any case, if you liked what you saw here then be sure to kudos, bookmark, and comment, and join us next time as Silver's identity is confirmed, and we learn about the circumstances that led Silver to make a one-way trip back in time, and learn a bit more about this incarnation of the white hedgehog! See you then!


End file.
